Her Name Was Terra
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: A poem about Beast Boy and Terra. This is in my POV, Terra’s POV, Beast Boy’s POV, and a VERY mad Raven’s POV! Warning: Cussing!Please Read & REVIEW! IF YOU READ…REVIEW!


**Title: Her Name Was Terra**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for CUSSING!!!!!**

**Summary: A poem about Beast Boy and Terra. This is in my POV, Terra's POV, Beast Boy's POV, and a VERY mad Raven's POV!!!!! Warning: Cussing!!!!!Please Read & REVIEW!!!!! IF YOU READ…REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. However, I do own this poem!!!!!**

**A/N: This poem is dedicated to Tech-Man and it is a (SORRY) angsty/ hopeful/ depressing aw heck I have no idea just read the darn poem. (but only Raven's is mad) I hope you LOVE it!!!!! I AM NOT A TERRA BASHER!!!!! OH AND IF YOU READ…REVIEW!!!!!**

**Bold-Beast Boy**

Underlined: Terra

_Italics-Raven _

Regular-Me

**Her Name Was Terra:**

My name is Terra

Terra

**I met a girl named Terra**

_An evil girl_

Misunderstood

**She was beautiful**

Gorgeous in her features

And her personality

_Beauty is deceiving _

**And caring**

Caring

_Only when it suited her disguise _

**She was fun**

Funny

She loved to play

To have a good time

_She had fun hurting people that cared for her_

**And she was loving**

She loved life

And a certain Titan…

_But none of her love was for her friends_

_None of her love was for him…_

_Her lover._

And I have done horrible things

_She did vicious things_

_Sadistic things_

**She did great**

Amazing

_Unthinkable_

**And good things**

Really good

_Evil deeds_

I have sworn to serve a dark master

_A man that turned her into the hating character that destroyed a love_

_A love so pure_

_That it was a sin_

_To destroy it_

**She was a great friend**

A best friend

_She was a horrible friend _

**She was a teammate**

An asset

_She used her teammates_

I have obeyed his every command

_She listened to every thing that_

_Sick bastard said_

**She saved people**

She risked her life

_She hurt innocent people_

**She saved lives**

She sacrificed

_She disrupted lives_

**She was good**

Terra was an Angel

_She was bad_

And committed crimes in his name

_She turned on us_

_And he used her_

**She always did the right thing**

She tried

She failed

Yet in the end

Terra prevailed

_Everything she did was wrong_

**She was always nice**

Even to those who were mean

Even though she was just a teen

Even though there were intentions unseen

_She was mean_

_She was cruel_

**She was always honest**

She hid her past

She ran

Fast

Knowing her life wouldn't last

_She was a filthy liar_

I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend

_She hurt the only people who would help her_

_She hurt the only people who COULD help her_

**Terra was a Teen Titan**

Most valuable Titan of the year

_Terra was a villain_

**Terra was my friend**

A friend

_Terra was an enemy_

**Terra was good**

Terra was a Hero

_Terra was evil_

**Terra was the one person I loved more than life itself**

Terra was loved

Even now

When she is resting her wings

High in the above

_Terra didn't love anything_

_Well anything that is…_

_Except control_

_Terra loved control_

One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans

_She destroyed the only friends she had ever had_

**Terra was amazing**

Terra was rockin'

_Terra was obnoxious_

**Terra was kind**

Terra was gentle

_Terra was a bitch_

_Terra was mental!_

**Terra was fun**

Terra knew how to par-tay

_Terra was a stick in the mud_

**Terra was loving**

In all that she did

Even though

The evil she could not rid

_Terra loved herself_

**Terra was beautiful**

Radiant

Unlike you knew

_Terra was ugly with sin_

_Terra was ugly with evil_

_Terra was ugly_

**Terra was mine**

Terra was his

_Terra was Slades'_

And with no one left to stop me,

_No one could stop someone_

_Or something_

_So evil_

**Terra and I shared everything**

Terra loved a boy…

_Terra hated sharing_

**Terra and I were best friends**

They were best friends

_Terra hated people_

**Terra and I were in love**

Terra was in love

With a boy

_Terra didn't know what love was_

**Terra and I would be together**

Together they would be

_Terra ran from her problems_

**Forever**

And a day

_Always_

_She never would stop running_

_She couldn't even if she tried_

**Until the world stopped**

Terra's world revolved around that boy

_Terra would run until the world ended_

_Or until she ended it_

I have brought an entire city to its knees.

_Terra destroyed a city_

**She was amazing**

She was unique

_Terra was ordinary_

**She was an angel**

She was innocent

_Terra was a demon_

**She was my angel**

She was HIS innocence

_Terra was Lucifer _

**She was heaven**

She was the white clouds the boy gazed at

_Terra was hell_

**She was Earth**

She was loved by all

_Terra was a universe away_

**She was the sky**

The stars

That would cry

_Terra was the ground_

_Terra was the cold _

_And_

_Unforgiven_

_Ground_

**She was the moon since the time of her birth**

She was the peace

_Terra was a total eclipse_

My name is Terra.

_Her name was bitch_

_Her name was evil_

_Her name was devil_

_Her name was demon_

_Her name was hell_

_Her name was Terra_

**She was mine**

Terra was his

That boy

That boy that would annoy

_She belonged to one_

**All day**

Every second

_Every day_

**All night**

Of every minute

_Every night_

**Together**

Of every hour

_Apart_

**We would be**

Of every precious moment

_They could never be_

**Forever**

For all eternity

_Never _

I have done horrible things.

_She did horrible things_

**We would always love**

She was always loved

_There was no love_

**We would always live**

Her life would live on in memory

_There was no life_

**We would always be happy**

In memories she was safe

And

Happy

Content

_There was no happiness _

**And we would always be together**

Always

_She would always be alone_

And I have absolutely no regrets.

_She did evil_

_And_

_She_

_Didn't_

_Care_

_Terra_

_Had_

_No_

_Regrets_

_That _

_Bitch _

**Her name was Terra**

Her name was Angel

Her name was Hero

Her name was innocence

Her name was Terra

_The bitch's name was Terra_

_More like terror _

I am evil

_Yes you are_

I have done evil things

_Yes you have_

I have hurt everyone

_Yes you did_

That ever game me a chance

_No more chances_

**She was gifted with tremendous power—and cursed with it as well**

She was gifted

_Power that destroyed_

_Power that cursed everyone _

_That Terra came into contact with_

I have destroyed lives

_Yes _

I have broken trust

_No more trust_

I have committed crimes

_Criminal _

I have turned bad

_The worst _

**She was a dangerous enemy—**

She was loved

Love thine enemy

_She was an enemy_

_She was a danger_

_She was EVIL_

I am now hated and despised.

_No one likes you_

_Terra you are all alone_

No one loves me

_Who could love something so evil?_

_Who could love something as hideous as you?_

_No one_

_That's who_

And no one ever will

_Nope, never!_

They can't

_They won't _

I hurt those I love

_Damn straight!_

I don't deserve to be loved

_Ha you'll be lucky if you can even be looked at ever again_

After all the evil I have done

_And all the evil that you _

_COULD _

_And _

_WOULD _

_Do _

I have no friends

_You got that right Terror_

—**And a good friend.**

A great friend

The kind he always wanted

_Awful friend _

I am a traitor

_Terra is a traitor_

I am a villain

_Terra is a villain_

I am a deceiver

_Terra is a deceiver_

I am a liar

_Terra is a liar_

I am a fire

_Terra is a fire_

I spread 

_Terra spreads_

_Just like Terror_

I burn

_She burns_

Everything

_Everything_

Everyone

_Everyone _

Around

_Anywhere _

I kill

_She murders _

I destroy

_She destroys _

I am pathetic

_She is pathetic_

I am hopeless

_There is no more hope for her_

I am a coward

_She is a coward_

_She is afraid_

I have no courage

_She has NO courage_

**And she was one of the bravest people that I have ever known.**

Terra was courageous

Terra was brave

Terra was strong

That is why she saved

The lives of others

She sacrificed

No matter the problems or the burrs

_She is NOT brave _

_She is NOT a Hero_

_And _

_She_

_Will_

_Never_

_EVER_

_Be! _

I am lost

_She is lost_

_And _

_She_

_Can _

_Stay_

_Lost_

In the dark

_In the shadows_

_Where she belongs_

No light

_Not even a speck_

No sun

_No stars_

Not even a moon

_No spark of life_

To light my way

_You have no way_

As I travel down the path of hell

_Keep walking _

The path that has been paved just for me

_Better yet run!_

Just for evil people

_Like you _

For people who hate

_Sounds familiar_

For people who destroy

_You should feel right at home_

For people who hurt

_You'll never hurt anyone again!_

For people who can never be good

_Good?_

_You?_

_Never!_

Here is where I shall lie

_Just like you lied in life_

Here is where I shall die

_Hurry up DIE!_

My final rest is here

_Good! _

Beneath a grave

_That suits you_

Of stone

_Even better_

Of uncaring dirt

_No one cares_

I am trapped here

_Forever_

Lost to time

**She is mine**

She belonged to him

That boy

That boy that would annoy

Everyone

But her

Terra belonged to that boy that did annoy

Terra belonged to Beast Boy

_And to thought_

I am lost here

_No bread crumbs for you_

Left here

_Right there_

To 

_Stay _

Never

_EVER_

Be 

_Be _

Seen 

_Cared about _

Again

_A dream come true _

To

_To know that you are gone_

Be

_For good_

_Forgotten _

Forgotten

**I'll never forget you, Terra. **

Terra will never be forgotten

_I will _

_Look I already have _

_Terra who?_

I'm sorry

_I'm not_

**I promise**

Beast Boy lied

He lied

Terra was forgotten

And

She

Was

Never

EVER

Remembered

_Bye bye Traitor_

_Bye bye Terror_

_Bye_

_For _

_Good_

_Terra!_

Never make a promise that you can't keep…

**P.S. WHOOOOOOOO 20 FRIGGIN PAGES I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!! OK…if you read this please PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! IF REVIEWS BE THE FOOD OF LIFE…REVIEW ON!!!!! OH AND I AM NOT!!!!!! A!!!!! TERRA!!!!! BASHER!!!! I!!! LOVE!!!!! TERRA!!!!!**


End file.
